villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Daniel Whitehall (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Daniel Whitehall from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Daniel Whitehall (Marvel). |type of villain = Immortal Scientist}} Dr. Daniel Whitehall, born as Werner Reinhardt, is a major antagonist in the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was one of the two main antagonists (alongside Jiaying) of Season 2 and a posthumous antagonist in Seasons 3 and 5. He was one of the leaders of HYDRA, who intended to find a mysterious object known as the Obelisk and use its potential capabilities for HYDRA's intentions of controlling the world and committing mass genocide. He is best remembered as the one who dissected Daisy Johnson's mother and Calvin Zabo's wife, Jiaying, which gained him longevity and drove her into insanity. He was portrayed by . Overview Born as Werner Reinhardt, he was a Nazi scientist and HYDRA general working for the Red Skull. After coming across the mysterious Obelisk, he became obsessed with learning its true potential and using it to enforce HYDRA's goals, even using countless people as lab rats to test its power. After the Skull's death, he was imprisoned in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison for life in 1945. Decades later in 1989, he was freed and then dissected Skye's mother Jiaying, who was the only person who survived the Obelisk and didn't age. Afterwards, he gained her powers and changed his identity, becoming one of HYDRA's most prominent leaders. After the HYDRA uprising in 2014, Whitehall along with his loyal right-hand man Sunil Bakshi went on a mission to retrieve the Obelisk and continue his studies on it, which put him in conflict with a S.H.I.E.L.D. faction led by the agency's new director, Phil Coulson. During this time, he eventually became allies with double agent Grant Ward and Calvin Zabo, who was secretly Jiaying's vengeful husband and Skye's father wanting revenge for destroying his family. During a final battle over the ancient Kree city, he was finally killed by Coulson before he could learn of the existence and power of the Inhumans. Legacy Even after his well-deserved death, Whitehall's actions still had an impact on S.H.I.E.L.D. afterwards. After Skye met her mother Jiaying, who was still alive, she would learn how she was more the monster than her father and would try to wipe out humanity and install the Inhumans as the dominant species. Three years later, Whitehall's Destroyer of Worlds Project led to the teams conflict with General Hale and her daughter Ruby, whom he created, and would result in Glenn Talbot become a villain that nearly destroyed the Earth. Personality Daniel Whitehall was completely amoral and capable of committing any crime that could help his or HYDRA's goals which were, in his mind, to answer the keys to death itself. Confident and arrogant in his capacities, he took seemingly all situations presented to him with calm indifference if not sadistic humor. He had no problems with killing dozens of people in horrifically cruel ways to test the Obelisk's power with no remorse. He did not care about any of his lower henchmen, because he had hundreds of them ready at his disposal. Whitehall constantly calculated and sought a person's motive before applying an action. When confronted by Calvin Zabo in his office, he stopped Sunil Bakshi from acting to learn why Zabo was there, despite witnessing Zabo kill two of his operatives moments earlier. Before he acted on Grant Ward's disobedience for not attacking the Bus, Whitehall met with him and asked his reasons. Whitehall was dedicated to understanding and discovery. As a scientist, he was observant as well as fascinated by new situations and will experiment endlessly to find solutions to his questions. He developed a mantra of discovery requiring experimentation in order to justify his amoral experiments. Whitehall is also psychopathic, and downright callous, able to commit horrible and sadistic crimes and actions without remorse. He has no empathy for his victims and even seems to enjoy torturing them. He also believes deeply in HYDRA’s Nazi ideology, specifically their misogynistic viewpoint as he discarded Hale to be artificially inseminated to continue their Destroyer of Worlds Project rather than a S.H.I.E.L.D. sleeper agent despite her skills and ideas being superior to her male colleagues. Relationships Family *Wife † Allies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Former Superior **Gideon Malick † **Alexander Pierce † **HYDRA Officer - Subordinate **HYDRA Fortress Officer - Subordinate **HYDRA Scientist - Subordinate **Nathaniel Malick † **Hauer **Steger † - Colleague **Wolfgang von Strucker † - Former Student **General Hale † - Former Student **Jasper Sitwell † - Former Student **Ruby Hale † - Creation **Dr. List † **Octavian Bloom † **Sheikh † **Baroness † **Banker † **Sunil Bakshi † **Kenneth Turgeon **Carl Creel/Absorbing Man † - Former Subordinate (brainwashed) **Marcus Scarlotti Enemies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Peggy Carter † *Howling Commandos **Dum Dum Dugan † **Jim Morita † *Jiaying † - Victim *HYDRA Prisoner † - Victim *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson † - Killer **Jemma Simmons - Former Subordinate **Bobbi Morse - Former Subordinate **Daisy "Skye" Johnson **Rivera *Kara Palamas/Agent 33 † - Thrall and Former Subordinate *Raina † *Calvin Zabo - Temporary Ally *United States Air Force **Glenn Talbot † *Donnie Gill/Blizzard *Pete Leitner *Mariah Leitner *Schneider † *Grant Ward † - Former Ally Quotes }} Trivia *He is the series' incarnation of the Kraken, a legendary HYDRA agent from the Marvel Comics universe. *Daniel Whitehall's death marks the second time Phil Coulson has killed a main antagonist in the series, following John Garrett, and preceeded by Grant Ward and Aida. *Though he dies halfway through the season, he can still be considered the main antagonist and Big Bad of the season because his sadistic dissection of Jiaying, traumatically turned her into a villain and there is nothing else that could have happened to her that would have caused her to do the things she did. It is reasonable to say that he is more deserving of the blame than her for her attempts to start a war against S.H.I.E.L.D. and mankind. *Whitehall could be considered the Bigger Bad of Season 5, as even though he was dead, he was the creator of the Destroyer of Worlds Project and engineered the creation of Ruby Hale, all of which also caused Glenn Talbot to become the villain Graviton. *Whitehall earned several military decorations for his participation in the Nazi's conquest of Europe, including the , the , and the . Navigation Complete Monster Category:TV Show Villains Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Brainwashers Category:Immortals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Inmates Category:Totalitarians Category:Military Category:Torturer Category:Big Bads Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:God Wannabe Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Posthumous Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Supremacists Category:Criminals Category:Evil Creator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Perverts Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Spouses Category:Fanatics Category:Provoker Category:Heretics Category:Hypocrites Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Hegemony Category:Strategic Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Weaklings Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Misogynists Category:Wealthy Category:Obsessed Category:Deal Makers